Equestria Gamer Disc 1: The Legend of Dungeon Puppeteer
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (Equestria Girls-verse, Video Game References AHOY, T rated also due to Language and Minor Blood) Based on a Video of a Romhack Where player 2 controls the enemies, Dirk begins his Gaming Career as a 'Dungeon Puppeteer' as he plays with other MCOP players and either poke fun or give them a hard time. (No Pairing ideas at the moment for my OC. Open to pairing suggestions though)
1. Dirk's Brother (Round 1)

**Moved my OC Profile to the new Forum.**

The Screen lits up revealing a Classic Japanese RPG game. Three Icons revealing players. Two are moving in circles around the center. The right side shows party members. The center shows a red-haired warrior. The second is a yellowish spikey mohawked muscle-man, while the other is a lady in witchy clothing with brighter purple hair. The center is the first to speak, revealed with a blinking red exclamation mark.

"Welcome all to a Mass Co-Op journey, with chaotic numbers, and randomization of the quests and items." It spoked through the recoding mic, "Today we dust off our TG16 emulator to play more of DragonSlayer: The Legend of Heroes with the MCOP activated. I'm your host, Masa Fairway, Armored Samurai. Joining me is Ino, the Brawler who likes swords, and Kyofu the sorcerer who also like swords."

"Of course we do." Kyofu in the witchy clothing spoke, "The Sword is a Symbol of our club which I should mention. We belong to the special school club known as 'Dragon Slayer Club' who will spread the influences about why Dragons are evil and should give NO MERCY to them!"

"Kyofu's currently the squad leader by the way." Masa explaiend, "You have to ask our Club Head-miss the reason. But without further ado, Kyofu, what's our next target."

"Well, now we got our full party, we can focus on finding Key Items." Kyofu explained, "Last time, we're in a boss dungeon where an evil Dragon dwells. It can kill if we're under level 20, but with three party groups consisting of four, we're able to yield nothing and slay it. Turns out it was a Mage that used the evil spell, so we sentence it to death."

"It would be a terrible disaster if we let it go." Ino said, "So we're after the stone shards?"

"Yes. The NPC Priest says it contains greater power that will make Dragons vulnerable." Kyofu briefed, "The problem are the high-level monsters, and not even three party groups are enough. So instead, we'll split up and start training. I've gave you two the download link to the map so we'll know which place to grind."

"Good plan." Masa said, "Now, let's go. We need to reach at least ten or fifteen levels."

And so they went separate ways, going to different caves. They started fighting monsters they encounter, and then have some random conversation, switching topics after around two to three minutes.

"Oh Masa. Have you heard from Timber?" Ino asked,

"About what?" Masa replied with his own question,

"They showcased using those on an RTS game." Ino said, "It was crazy! Five People against a Nod force with five times the army Count!"

"What the heck is RTS?" Kyofu asked, annoyed that those two were talking a lot about RTS.

"Real-Time Strategy." Masa said, "I remember my former brother liking those type of genres."

"Speaking of, THERE'S THAT ASSHOLE! COME HERE!" shouted Ino who started tapping buttons fiercely. "Got em! Got e- No Way! How'd that intruder got a lot of enemies!"

"Ino! Pull back! Don't waste that Spawn Ticket!" Masa warned him,

"He's right." said Kyofu, "These are rare to find, and if we die without any Tickets available, our session ends and the save is deleted. It's like any roguelike games."

"Too late! That asshole wrecked me!" Ino huffed and crossed his arms, they can hear the sound of placing the controller on the table. The chiming beep sound confirmed when the Spawn Ticket Counter on the top goes from 13 to 12. The first two deaths comes from Ino, who tends to be reckless in RPG games. Usually it's because he's surrounded by armies.

"Hey, what do you mean 'Speaking of?'" Kyofu asked,

"I think I know. My stupid brother Dirk and his Dungeon Puppeteer Program!" Masa growled, "He can possess enemy nodes so he can control others. Plus he has our abilities and controls."

"Now you mention it, how that pervert keep getting into our Sessions?" asked Kyofu,

* * *

**But now let's reverse five minutes earlier**, before the Game Invasion by one person. That person known as Dirk Smaug happens to be a Super-Genius. His short hair pitch darker brown, a Darker bronzed geek with paler blue eyes covered with round glasses, which helps due to his poor eyesight.

"Time for another session of Dungeon Puppeteer `10" Dirk brushed his hands before doing some clicking, and then picking up his Logitech Game Controller plugged into his Gaming Desktop PC. The TurboGrafx 16 game is loaded up to show the edited hud with only their Spawn Ticket counter shown, which is good to not needed one for himself because his allows infinite amount of spawn tickets.

He is now spawned as a big Green Dragon. With an icon-size same as Naja, aka** NAJA THE INDESTRUCTABLE!** "At least my brother won't talk me from playing this." Dirk huffed, knowing it's one of his lost brother's favorite Retro game, and the thing made by Timber Spruce. For years Dirk tries to get into this MCOP but somehow his brother found a way to IP Block him, so Dirk will never touch MCOP again. "If I can't play MCOP, then I'll make something to give them a super hard time." And thus, he developed a special program. It requires this, a game whether on PC or Emulation, and he's good to go.

Dirk begins. He starts moving around starting at the unknown Red Cave. He did soe exploration, meeting other monsters, and treasures to steal from party groups. But being lost is one of the things common to suffer in RPG games. At least three minutes was spent while scouting for monsters that can help him before reaching the exit. "Made it!" Dirk cheered.

_Being a Dungeon Puppeteer means one thing. _Dirk remembered, _I have access to areas without the needing key items or gears._ "Hey, is that?" Dirk stopped his thought to look at the screen. A mohawked warrior is in his play screen. After seconds of exchanging looks, the party leader comes chasing in and Dirk enters the cave, He goes to the monsters he scouted before, giving command to follow. By now he has around 15 before reaching the dead end. The Mohawked warrior comes in, and then Dirk used the Shift+Numpad Commands, ordering to surround target. The Mohawked warrior is too late to turn back. He is surrounded, and one more command sends them to attack. Dirk can see the dusty clouds morphing, as the hero is fighting. A number of Orcs, Lizardmen, and Hippogriffs.

"HOW ARE THEY SMARTER?!" shouted the Mohawked Warrior, now panicking, "WHAT OSUKUSO IS THIS?!" One by one slowly the monsters perish, Dirk used the battle spectate command to watch it's party group plummeting to doom. He can see the Party Member's names as he spectates. Ino, Fenix, Lisa, and Iza. Ino is the last with 10% of its max HP, and now straight to Zero. An emergency broadcast sound chimes as a message on the bottom shows who killed who. _'Ino could not escape Dirk's Monster Army.'_

* * *

**Back to Masa's** **perspective,** who now just witness the lost of one Spawn Ticket, down to 12 left.

"Ino. Confirm. Who was the leader?" Masa said,

"The Green Dragon. It's the only one the same size as Naja." Ino said,

"I thought so. It has to be my stupid brother." Masa said, "Always nosing around."

"Your brother's controlling the Dragon." Kyofu asked,

"He has to be." Masa said, "Dragons are his favorite mythical creatures after all."

"Then it looks like we know our target." Kyofu said, "Let's group up and go after him!"

"I'm at Greyoaks. I've just finished scavenging Wyn Tower for the Calm Spell." Masa said, "let's meet up there."

It took them some time. Ino got there first before Kyofu by a big flying pigeon. The group-up command has been initiated and they head all the way to the Red Cave Entrance. Kyofu decides to go to Cave Crys since it has a secret teleporter connected to the Red Cave. They all agree, and managed to surround the Green Dragon.

"So here we are." the Green Dragon echoes his voice, "The so-called heroes seeking to slay me. But at what cost will you sacrifice?"

"Drop the act Dirk. You were told hundred times to stay away from MCOP." Masa said with a scolding speech,

"Why would I, hero?" Green Dragon said, "It is destiny that told me to do so, and I will do as it told me."

"He's gone insane." Kyofu shook his head, "Let's just slay him immediately. Then we can find his parents."

And thus the battle screen appears, all black, and a Naja-Dragon all recolored in green. Dirk started casting some spells, to buff up his defensives for physical and specials. He is quick enough before he can hear the 'CALM' spell casted. The symbol representing a line-crossed lip appears on Dirk's monster name.

Dirk coughs before trying to speak, "Don't think you're out of this. I have items at disposal!"

"Wait! *Coughs* he can do that?" Ino was surprised

"Don't forget about what I noted about." Musa said, "As a Dungeon Puppeteer, he has the same abilities as the players do."

After Ino and Masa does their normal weapon attack using Wolf Sword and Iron Sword, Dirk then raises the mysterious gemmed rod.

"IT'S THE DOOM ROD!" Kyofu warned them, pointing his finger at the tool. Dirk uses it to drain as much HP from the Party groups, all drained by 25% and given to Dirk himself, he's now at 99,999 HP.

"Didn't we warned Timber Spruce of that before...?" Ino asked,

"We did. Something is amiss though. No matter, we need to flee. It's time we start leveling up." Masa suggested, they all nodded and select 'Flee'. _Fleeing is no longer restricted. We can even flee from bosses to fight another day, and upon fleeing we'll be temporary invincible to encounters and we can move faster. Only in RPGs alas._

The three flees, leaving the Green Dragon alive. The Exclamation mark appears on its head after half-minute of silence. "I am totall gonna have fun with my new toy."

**(End of this Chapter. And Happy Irish Day!)**


	2. CPA Students

**(Guest Starring to join the Crystal Prep Academy Students: SUNSET SHIMMER AND TRIXIE LULAMOON!)**

"Remember Girls. No useless items. That includes those heart pieces. We have plenty of those." Sunset Shimmer said,

"You know we're not gonna survive Mother Brain unless we-" Sugarcoat tried to said but was cut off,

"I, SAID, NO, USELESS ITEMS!" and then Eight Samus Playesr Appears, in recolors controlled by a perspective player. "Today! The Show Ponies will surpass other weak players of Super Metroid: Link to the Past Randomizer! Like last time, we split in two groups of four, one will go to Hyrule while us others explore more of Zebes."

Soon Sunset Shimmer's gonna regret, **when a Dungeon Puppeteer soul appears**. That Puppeteering ghost appears like a Boo from Mario, now inside the Green Brinstar with the Elevator, where most of it are all infested by vegetarian plants. Dirk however hit a nice jackpot, loads of them. Before anything, he hovered all the way to where the Army of Space Pirates are located. The Green Zebesian Space Pirates patrolling around, with no uncharged power beam shot to harm. Dirk takes control of the bottom one. Then turning around to aim the clawed weapon and shoot energy beams, while issuing commands, bringing along 7 with him. The Door opens and Dirk back tracks back to the Green Brinstar. _If I remember, items are automatically saved on Zelda by using the Select Button Menu, but not on Metroid until you reach the Save Spot._

Dirk crawls all the way down to the floor where a Power Bomb is required to go even belower, Dirk spots a Door requiring a missile, and it's all blue. One of the Players may have went through there, and possibly to Norfair. _The hottest zone where you can burn up unless you get a Varia Suit. Luckily enemies don't need those. _Dirk started navigated his way to the pink vegetarian area, all the way down to the morph ball. _I should have the morph ball too._ Dirk paused to see the abilities he gained from items. **Morph Ball** is one of them. Unpausing, the Zebesians go into morph ball, one bomb to get everyone jumping through the narrow passage to the Green door, which is now blue. Dirk can hear the other side of the blue door opened. Footsteps follow before.

"Hey... Where's Trixie?" it was Sunset Shimmer, one of Dirk's classmates he sits with. Dirk does go to Canterlot High after all. Though not close friends, Dirk considers them a nice classmate. Though it won't mean Dirk will be merciful. "Damnit Trixie. Stop being late!"

"Well excuse Trixie, Princess! I had to go and restock after the scuffle with the Pirates!" Dirk can hear a quick argument between those two. This gives Dirk plenty of time to set up a defense. Dirk moves them to the platform with the narrow passage. Grouped up so they can continously fire their claw shots through it. Dirk alone goes through the already opened super-missile door, down he goes to the blue-gate and door, then sprinting through the crumbling bridge. He navigates his way down, using Morph Ball's Power Bombs to clear the path and make his way through the watery rooms. He reaches to the second and aimed the clawed weaponry upwards, clearing the block and letting him climb up. Morph Ball, bomb, then moving to the door which leads to the Spazer Beam Room.

He can hear the Door he previously went through opened. "This way! This way!" Dirk jumped back and up on the toppest platform.

"I Know this. Might see me through under that platform." Dirk whispered,

"So what are we hunting for?" It was Twilight Sparkle of the new Canterlot High Student speaking,

"A Moon Pearl, and a Mirror Glass." Sunset said, "It is one of the essential items so we can enter the Dark World."

"Well good." Sunny Flare said, "Cause I wanna get those Treasure Items."

"Do you even have anything else to think about?" Trixie asked,

"No, and I can't consider those useless." Sunny Flare said, "Besides, we might even get a Gravity Suit so we can explore..." The voice died out when they went through that door. Using the command, Dirk finally releases the Zebesian Pirate and became a boo again, flying down and possessing the Cacatac. He jumps between the platforms, opening the blue doro to Maridia. Crossing through Maridia and then to the Elevator, already noticing the missing blocks. They may have targeted one of the four gate bosses: Kraid.

"Plenty of time." Dirk said, "That means I can check out the Hyrule Place." Down Dirk goes and he starts hopping down each platform, before reaching the door below the super door. In the Original Super Metroid game, which is unhacked, there is an orange door requiring a Power Bomb, but was replaced with a Blue Door that leads to the Death Mountain of Hyrule. "So... This must be Hyrule's Death Mountain."

Unknown to him, is another who's coming here. Two birds carrying two hyrulian heroes, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. And just as they step onto the rocky floor of the death mountian, rocks start bouncing down. Dirk started moving around, phasing through the Deadrock creatures and then through the cave. He's able to navigate through no problem everything immediately lights up. And now down to the other side where he can see the Castle Hyrule, but alas not when it's top down view. Dropping down he goes, only to meet other two Link-recolor heroes.

"Is that, a Cacatac?" stared in shock by Sugarcoat, "Uhh Sunset? We got a Problem."

"Tell me about it!" It was Sunset yelling. She was not happy. "We had to shoot through those stupid Space Pirates blocking the Morph Ball Passage!"

"How'd these Seven Pirates get there?" Twilight asked, "They don't even have a Morph Ball."

"We'll talk later." Sour Sweet said, brandishing her Master Sword before running up, "I'll cut that beast up!"

"NOPE!" Dirk shouted, inhaling and exhaling a beam of spazers that he got from the blue brinstar location. It took off two heart points. Dirk repeats shooting, keeping them back before two of them spins around and falls flat face down, before grayish explosives making them dissapear, _"Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet has fainted. 64 Tickets Left"_

"No Fair!" Sugarcoat shouted, "Cacatac isn't allowed to have Spazer Beams!"

"Wait! Trixie knows what she's dealing with now! Dungeon Puppeteer!" alerted Trixie,

"Wha?"

"Dungeon Puppeteer?"

"So that's what it is?" Sunset said, "But who even made it to infintrate our session?"

"Forget it! Let's go on a Witch-Hunt and KICK ITS ASS!" advised loudly by Sour Sweet, and other agreed with a "Hoo-Rah!" before Dirk himself leaves the Cacactac and becoming a Boo Ghost once again. He makes his way to the pond place to find Hyrule Soldiers. Rush and possess.

"Giiiiiiirls! I can't find the Booooots!" it was Indigo Zap whining, and that means she is here. "Oh wait! I found it already!"

"Really?!"

"It's from the Cave after killing those Mini Moldorms." Indigo Zap said, "Ooo! Yes! More Items!"

"Great." Sugarcoat said, "Now we can reach those stupid Items and Dungeons. You're our Lifesaver."

_That's going to be tough_, Dirk thoughted, now heading downwards and preparing to blend in by patrolling.

"I'm heading to the Library now!" announced SugarCoat, which shocked Dirk a bit.

_It's down this way!_ Dirk turn his direction to the west around the bush wall fence where the Inn is at. Dirk spotted the Hero dashing down.

"HEY! THERE HE IS!"

_Welp! Time to split!_ Dirk ran west and around the Inn Building, whacking the bush and moving to the Door. He hears the door slammed open from the Dash of Pegasus Boots. _Now's my Chance._ Dirk then scuttles all the way to the Bottom East leading to the Blacksmith House, then heading to the Cave. _Five...Four...Three...Two...One...GO!_ Out the way Dirk exits, leaving the Blacksmith house zone. Dirk then heads down to the zone with the Library House. Dirk jumps down the cliff before hearing a Door Opened. Probably from the Library.

"What did you get?" asked Sunset Shimmer

"Magic Mirror." Sugarcoat replied, "Looks like we're on a Lucky Streak."

"What about Kraid?" Indigo Zap asked,

"We killed him, but nothing worth! Only 300 Rupies and a Plasma Beam." said an annoyed Sunny Flare

"Better that way, Trixie can finally kill those Pirate Scums."

_I need to head there for that. _Dirk mentally noted before going downwards. But stopped after hearing this.

"Hey, where's that place with the Varia Suit again?" asked Twilight Sparkle,

"The Blue Brinstar." answered Sunset Shimmer, "But why would we even-"

"There's an Important Item we need once we get Hi-Jump Boots." said Twilight Sparkle,

_Have that Varia Suit too. Doesn't count since I'm using the enemy, but should half any damages taken._ Dirk makes his way West then South, then East, going North then making a u-turn to the Swampy Place. He reaches the building and pushes the blocks to get the Chest. Opening it to reveal a Gravity Suit! _They haven't explored this yet. Better make sure to guard this well._ Dirk goes outside and prepares a command after rallying all monsters to the building and then a Guard Command. _I can draw the area on what must be guarded. I'll need to do the same to the Dark World too._ With plenty of Bow Soldiers and Octoroks he then issues the Guard Command on the Entrance. He also took few spare of archers to guard the West side if any uses the Flute to call the bird. _And I don't think they can warp there since I'll have birds here too. Actually that's a good Idea._ He uses the command power on the Crows and set the position on top of the entrance, proximity activation of they go upstairs.

_Alright, the Zora Flippers._ Dirk opens the inventory screen to see he has plenty of items. The Power Glove, The Mirror, Zora Flippers of Course, Blue Tunic, and Master Sword upgrade which makes monster attacks he possesses much stronger. With the planning done, he jumps down to the beachy grounds and makes his way to the right side before he hears a shriek. Must be from SoutSweet.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE THEY POSITIONED THERE!" He moves back to find soldiers and Octoroks shooting rocks and arrows, two by two. "And I got killed." _"Sugarcoat took an Arrow to the Knee. 63 Tickets Left."_

"That Dungeon Puppeteer. Wait till I get my-" Sugarcoat said, "Indigo! Bird Call and ambush those-"

"Already did and it's a Negatory." Indigo Zap said in disappointment. "Bow Soldiers are guaarding this side too!"

"Son of a Bitch!"

"_Indigo Zap took an Arrow to the Knee. 62 Tickets Left."_

"Belay the objective, Team." Sunset commanded, "We'll need some Medallions and magic power before we take on those assholes."

Dirk then moves his way to the eastern area, finally able to release the Sword Soldier after finding one of the River Zoras. _I remember those. The classic version before the Ocarina of Time Look._ Dirk finds one popping out and immediately possesses this one. Then started to swim North then to the East, where it leads him to the Eastern Temple.

"We have bows, don't we?" It was Lemon Zest, "Let's take on that Dungeon Boss!" Dirk heads back and jumps down the water, submerging himself downwards after swimming a bit to the west. He finds Sour Sweet moving there before turning back. Dirk raises and jumps up to the platform and up the ladder, following them to the Eastern Dungeon. A Sound of drop means they're going to the Elder's house to visit someone.

Dirk takes the chance and makes his way down the stairs and up to the east side, up eastside, two more, and he is finally inside the Eastern Dungeon. _With the Dungeon Puppeteer `10, I can bypass any door that locks you until conditions are fulfilled, that also means killing a boss._ Inside the Boss Chest room, he has to reach the other side first. Dirk does so, through the upper bridge, the Skeleton Room, then he has made it. And he's just in time to hear voices. Looks like they've made it.

"Remember Girls." Sunset said, "Do not engage the boss alone. Do this as a team to minimize Heart Damages."

Dirk finds Eyegores with its eyes closed. One eye to be exact. A large greenish creature wearing a cape and only his underwear, both orange. As he issues commands, his eyes opens, he brings Twelves Eyegores into the wall formation just before.

"AHH (BEEP)!" Looks like Indigo Zap spotted them before moving to the previous room. "Uhh, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet. Can you come here please? We got a wall of Eyegores commanded by that Dungeon Puppeteer."

"Oh Good! That means I get to KICK HIS ASS!" shouted Sugarcoat.

It only took few minutes before the four arrived. Dirk watches as the Eyegores open the eyes and charges in. They start swinging their master swords to do damage. Dirk heads to the Big Chest and using the Dungeon Puppeteer magic opening it to find Plus-Five Arrow Capacity. _They won't see me open it unfortunately. So it is differed._ Dirk then proceed to do the shooting. Shooting Spazer Beams. Each doing damage to the Heroes.

"Fret not, Girls!" Sour Sweet said, "We got red potions!"

_That's gonna be a problem._ Dirk said, before climbing down the stairs and heading up through the Boss Key. They can hear the blinking sound that Agahnim does. _Time to make sure to position those too._

"HEY! QUICK RUNNING YOU CUCCO-(BEEP)!" shouted Sugarcoat, who now seems peeved off right now.

"Sugarcoat! Get back here!" Sunset ordered, "You're suppose to stick with the team!"

"You can't get in anyways!" Sour Sweet said, "You need a Boss Key!"

Dirk enters the second floor where two Red Fire Ringed Skull creatures known as Bubbles appear, and now started to zoom and bounce around. _This is my chance to use the Magic Mirror._ Dirk selects it and with a press of the Item Button, going back to the entrance.

"DIRK! SUPPER'S READY!"

_Aww, just to ruin my fun._ Dirk at the Computer Desk takes off his headphones and uses his controller to exit to the menu to save before heading to the Fortune Teller house which actually warps to the Crateria. Then all the way to the Save Point to save, before exiting, every progress auto-saved. "Coming!" Dirk puts his controller down on his desk and heads to the door. _This was just the beginning. I wonder what other MCOP sessions I could invade._


	3. Rarijack and AppleBelle

It is Period 7 where Math is in session. Dirk hears some chatter, 'Dungeon Puppeteer' is being brought up, after a chat from one of the Crystal Prep Academy Students. Dirk mind his own business and write the accurate answers as possible.

"What is this Dungeon Puppeteer?" one of his Classmate Sandbar asked, a Light Palish Green student with Light Cyan and Dark Teal mane, wearing casual clothing, green jacket over his white shirt. He's known to as the easygoing straight student.

"From what I heard," said from an Orange student with purple/butter yellow hair. "It has the power to control and command enemy npcs in someone's gaming session."

"Hmm" Dirk then shifts his eyes to another conversation. _So glad I'm part of their Group. I gotta stay strong though, so Smolder won't go Drill Sergeant yelling._ Dirk thoughted,

"Hey! Dirk!" It was Gallus 'psst'ing at him, always wearing his dark blue jacket over his golden shirt. "I just noticed something. Are you the user of Dungeon Puppeteer?"

_He's looking suspicious._ "What makes you say that?" asked Dirk,

"Because you haven't accepted the invite we sent you." Gallus accused, "You must be the only one."

"Because I was working on a Secret Project." said Dirk, "And even if I have it, I wouldn't use it for Multiplayer Games," and he waves his hands trying to dismiss the accusation, "That's for Co-Op Sessions and Single Player Sessions. I'm not that dickish enough to cheat in Multiplayer."

"Ohhh fine." Gallus crossed his arms, giving up.

_I'm not ready yet._ Dirk sighed in relief, _Maybe I should speak to Timber about my project once we go to Camp Everfree again._ and then resuming to finishing his math exercise. Afterwards, pencils down before pulling out his backpack his secondary notebook of his 'Dungeon Puppeteer '10' Project. _I'm shy about this. I wanna keep using this for myself. I've never bothered asking for help after my multiple times to my family._

The Bell rings, cutting off his thoughts.

"Hey, Dirk." Smolder got his attention as they got up, "Wanna join our Starcraft 2 Session? We need teams for the 4v4."

"Sure. I got my own things to do first." Dirk said, "But I'll join as early as possible."

**Minutes after all such curfews,** Dirk is back at his Computer Desk. Immediately opening the 'Dungeon Puppeteer' program. It is similar to the MCOP program, but the list of Players is missing. Only the number of players are shown, and the bottom shows the game description. _The same thing that MCOP has._ He sees the Magnifying Glass Button, _the search function, same as MCOP._ With too many Game Sessions to list counting around three thousand, he alters the settings to sort the hoster name. He finds 'Apples and Diamonds', followed by 'Chex Quest'. _Chex Quest. I remember that childhood game along with doom!_ Immediately he clicks invade, and the Game Opens after some loading. Dirk finds the green slimy bipedal-figures. _Flemoids. Those are what they call._

Just as the music starts, Dirk immediately goes to his settings to turn off the Midi Music to play one on Youtube. He quickly searches and then clicks on 'Beyond the Distant Skies – Roy's Journey' before alt-tabbing back to the Chex Quest Game. Immediately flying down to one of Flemoidus Bipedicus. Possession and then bringing along Commonuses and Bipedicuses along.

Quickly he moves them to the Second Hangar, just in time to see Four Chexder Warriors, arimed with Mini Zorchers. Orange, White, Yellow, White. The colors of the Chexders. One of them has a Cowboy Hat however. The Commonuses charges forward as Dirk inside the Bipedicuses and others fire slimeballs. Taking half of the Bipedicus quanity with him, he Intercepts the White Chexders and they retreat to cover. They started flailing Slimeballs over and Over, before the Four finally retreats.

Dirk then pushes to the doorway to the Start Zone. Immediately the Secret Door opens to find an Orange Chex Warrior, wielding a two-handed Rapid Zorcher, The twirling rd starts spinning and zapping red laser bolts. Barrage of those hits the Bipedicuses. Dirk retreats to the previous room, ordering a continuous firing to the ground. They took positions, carefully not to commit friendly fire.

"Okay, what in tarnation?!" It was Applejack beginning to speak, "No way those Flemoids are smarter!"

Dirk snickered at the talk now. _You have 20 Tickets now. What now, Bright Cauls. _They attempt to fight and penetrate through, only to perish. The Flemoids slimeball shooting took down two by two, and not even four at once can barge through. Spawn Ticket Counter now says 8.

"Enough Reckless attempts!" Rarity said, "Let's do this the farther way." They return to get the Rapid Scorchers. Now all are equipped, Strafing and shooting, and their strategy is working. Zorch Bolts each hitting the Bipedicuses. Dirk then adapted and also bring them backwards. Applejack and Rarity goes in only to be surrounded by Commonuses.

"That Sneaky bastard!" Applejack grunted, but Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were able to clear the Commonuses. Dirk left the Bipedal-figures and flew all the way to the Exit to find Armored Bipedicuses. He enters one of them, waited before the Door Opens. But no effection. The Four already blazed through, dodging before returning fire.

_I forgot, those of the Mane Six are Skillful Gamers._ Dirk was able to lower the Spawn Tickets down to 0 however, since he's very lucky and did the Guns-a-blazing strategy. Dirk is successful in defending this first map. Hearing the "Game Over" Voice Chime.

"It has to be the Dungeon Puppeteer." Rarity muttered, feeling defeated in the first level. "Only that ruffian can control the Flemoids."

Dirk hit exit afterwards, leaving the game and closing his DP10 program. He opens up his Starcraft 2 and already sent an invite by Smolder. He can see the Icon where she, Ocellus, and Sandbar is present.


	4. Lightning Dust's Washouts

Schoolbell Rings. Followed by a door opening and both Smolder and Gallus Arguing. Dirk is following behind. The Final Period of monday is finished.

"I know you're using Maphacks, Gallus!" Smolder accused, "Don't deny it!"

"It's called Scouting, Smolder." Gallus said,

"How did you actually scout, Gallus?" Dirk asked, "Because I don't see any of your units when I scouted."

"Would you like to know?" Gallus teased, making Dirk snort out of his nose, "Couldn't even use a Detecting Unit to find it?"

"Gallus plays as a Protoss too, right?" Ocellus joined in,

"Observors!" Dirk launched his fist in the air, "That's how my Ambush plan gets foiled!"

"God Damn it Ocellus." Gallus walked away, head lowered in defeat that Ocellus found out his plan.

"Well, now I know what to do. Kill those Observors and then out-ambush him." Smolder said,

Once they get on the school bus.

"Hey." Ocellus whispered to Gallus, Dirk listens to the conversation, "Did you hear about the serious trouble Lightning Dust is in?"

"You mean bringing the Gun?" Gallus said, "Well I know that. Why would she even? That clearly is against the law."

Dirk turned his head to the two, "I think you now brought this up for me. I eavesdropped Lightning Dust's private conversation about owning Firearms, and she said it's real pistols."

"Oh no!" Ocellus gasped, fear rising, "Does this mean, she's gonna..."

"I don't know yet, but it may be a hunch." Dirk said,

"We'll see about that." Gallus said, "I just know where Lightning Dust lives."

"IP? Address?"

"Address of course. It's easy to spot her house." Gallus said,

The Bus stops at Dirk's house and he gets up,

"Bye Dirk!" Smolder waves, "See you in game!"

"'Kay." Dirk responded without turning his head. After the lunch cerfew and some showering as Mom told him to, He returns to Dungeon Puppeteer '10 at his Computer Desk. He loads up the program. He uses the search function and type down 'Lightning Dust' to find that user. He refreshed just in case, and after ten minutes he finds it. _Lightning Dust is playing Breath of the Wild_. He looks at the player count. Ten. She's not alone. _And I bet she has Washout friends._

He clicks invade and picks up his Logitech Dual Analog. His Boo Icon finds itself in a volcanic area of Hyrule, where there's only enemies and treasures. On his screen he sees 65 on the Spawn Ticket Counter located on the bottom right. _So this is the result when Hyrule Declines due to Ganon turning Calamity mode._ He spots a wizrobe in red and white, wielding a Meteor Rod. _Perfect. Possessing those means I get a free item it carries. I'll take it._ Immediately Dirk rushes to possess the enemy node.

_Time to get to work._ Dirk moves to the Chest and opens each. Getting Bomb Arrows but useless without the bow, and the Rusty Claymore on the ground. And now, to begin exploring. He hovers to the righty-sided forest, finding Blue-maned Lynels, lion centaurs. He makes use of the command numpad, gathering at least 20 Lynels. All carrying a brutal Lynel-made swords with end having axe heads. One mount and then movement.

_AH HA! Pile of Fresh meats!_ Dirk spotted five link in tunics with colors that Washouts wear. Black with green lightning bolt. Dirk can hear the shrieks of the Washout crew, surrounded by Blue-maned Lynels and then hacked repeatedly by the Mighty Lynel Swords. They wasted all the food trying to heal, before finally dying. Their Spawn Tickets are down to 60 now.

"Holy [Beep]! Lynels aren't suppose to be Smarter!" one of the member said,

"GOD DAMNIT RAZOR CLAWS! YOU USED UP ALL OUR FOOD!"

Dirk snickered. Four of the Five pins the blame on one, and the argument breaks out. The voice fades out as the Players blinks back. Dirk continues on with the exploration, reaching to another pack of Blue-maned Lynels. Dirk's recruitment of an army has begun. He also finds five Black Hinoxes.

With plenty enough quanity, he goes to the road and starts marching to the west, curve-turning to the south. Dirk followed along the road, before turning right to the bridge, forwardly west, then recruiting Fire Wizzrobes. But before leaving the t-shaped road, he spotted something. Eight Link-Players. Two jumps up and arms itself bow and Bomb Arrows. _Wait Bomb Arrows?_ He knows them well. They explode on impact. _Time to Scatter!_

With one press of the Command Numpad, the Army of Monsters scatter, spreading to avoid quanity damage. Only one quarter was injured. Being the Tactical Brains, Dirk starts issuing around commands. Having one by one Black Hinoxes to chase after the Players. Then letting Blue-maned Lynels do whichever to fight the players, while joining with the Fire Wizzrobes. The Players find themselves surrounded, they use the strongest gear and weapons, but even with the maximum heart containers won't be enough to hold off. Explosion Arrows, Royal Claymore, and even Sword of the Six Sages, they got backstabbed, and backsmashed. One quarter of Dirk's army is stripped, but the sacrifice enough to down all ten players and lower their spawn ticket quanity. From 60 to 50.

"I [BEEP]ing Thought So! It's the Dungeon Puppeteer!" warned Lightning Dust,

It took Dirk minutes after an easy skirmish, Dirk splits them into multiple small groups for patrol around the Hyrule Castle's outside zone. One each Black Hinox follows one of the twenty Lyonx patrol group each. Fire Wizzrobes are also on air patrol. Calamity-possessed Guardians are next for recruitment.

**(WARNING! WARNING! INCOMING PLAYERS!)**

"Incoming?" Dirk turns around to find where. Beams shot to the Sheikah Tower. "That must be the Spawn Point." _Luckilly, I got some more Reinforcements._ At least twenty appears. Seems that Lightning Dust called for reinforcements. It has now turned into a Battlefield. Lyonxes and Hinoxes surrounds the Link Party, and the fight is already on! Each using the powerful blades to cut down each Lyonxes, while Hinoxes intercepts with a grab and slam. Wizzrobs shooting fireballs, while Dirk supports one of the group, using the Royal Claymore and cutting down two of the Link Players. The two splits and get their swords and shields. Dirk in the Meteo Wizzrobe gets out the Royal Spear and start thrusting, side dodging from any player's leaping attack.

Lightning Dust already took out two of the Lyonxes with her Ancient Arrows shot, then back to the Ancient Swords. Another Quarter of the Army Quanity is dropping, but at least 12 players tasted defeat, now 38 spawn tickets remain. After two more defeated by Dirk, he comes face to face with Lightning Dust. She gets her bow and bomb arrows out and started shooting. Charging up the pulling for sharp shooting. But Dirk is smarter against this.

Dirk dodged to left and right as she shot one, and get another one. Dirk swap to his Meteo Rod and launch those fire balls, then dodging another shot of the Bomb Arrow. Each missed shot landing before exploding, far behind from Dirk. With few arrows left, Lightning Dust swap to the Master Sword, while Dirk to the Brutal Lyonx Sword. Lightning Dust rushes with the Master Sword and started swinging, while Dirk parries with the Lyonx Sword. Then the spin attack out of Dirk, breaking Lightning Dust's attack and getting caught in the combo. Lightning was launched back with now only five hearts left. She pauses and gets ready to eat the food, but her Gameplay comes to an immediate halt.

BANG comes from the Door repeatedly. It latches open and apart, screws and bolts fall down. There she sees police men, grabbing and pinning Lightning Dust to the ground.

"Oy! What the hay?! I didn't do anything!" Lightning Dust struggled but no avail, as the other Cop searched everything. The cop opens the closet and sees inside the Box spares of Glock Pistols. He picks one up and shows it.

"Then explain what I found, miss." Cop positions the Glock in front of her eyes. That makes her shock and wide her eyes.

"I remember the case. Those are the Stolen Glocks."

"Someone Snitched me!" try as she might, the cop's strength had her pinned for good.

"Lightning Dust, we're placing you under arrest for illegal possession of Stolen Fire Arms." Hand Cuffed, dragged to her feet, and forced out of her house and into the Police Car.

Back to the game, Link Players disconnected one by one after hearing the news about Lightning Dust being arrested, but doesn't know why. _Hmm. Looks like Gallus did it. Way to go, Griffon._

Dirk turns off his Dungeon Keeper 10 game, to take a break after 3 hour long session, and switch back to Starcraft  
2 so Dirk can continue the multiplayer session. Immediately invited by Smolder for a Two on Two match with Gallus and Yona.


	5. Twilight & Sci-Twi

**(Castlevania is a Classic franchise created by Konami back before I knew what they did terrible to Kojima. Castlevania 2 is one of the first examples of Exploration, though not that popular from what I heard. There is no time limit that will kill you, but you gotta do this in limited days to get the good ending and for Simon to not die from the curse. I personally like Aria of Sorrow however because I get to absorb and use their soul abilities. Now, let's enjoy what I written for this chapter.)**

* * *

Entering the town of Jova, two Belmont ladies in different recolors appear outside the church. Clones of old man with walking staff walking around, and water that will take one life from those that jump in. Those who run out gets a Game Over.

"So remember the plan." said Twilight Sparkle, controlling the purple Sonia Sprite. "We must do this as fast as we can to get the good ending."

"Okay." said the Other Twilight. "So we have 7 game days to do this." They split up to go to separate areas from Town of Jova, reaching the forest to fight monsters. They dodge the best they can, killing Skeletons, Werewolves, and Doubleheads with only their leather whip.

**Meanwhile in the first Castle** 'Berkeley Mansion', there's a Boo wandering around. He finds Armor wielding Spears walking left and right. It was Dirk with his 'Dungeon Puppeteer 10', and there he goes possessing the Armor. We now see the Armor walking left and right, turning after few steps. Then jumping front once.

"Urgh. Jumping sucks in Classic Castlevania games." Dirk muttered. He knows the same pain trying to beat Castlevania 1 on the nes. But at least with that possessed, Dirk can see some marked blocks which serves as the invisible platform or invisible wall, those which are hidden. Immediately jumping down each of the floating platforms, before reaching the exit. Dirk goes left and forgot to jump, dunking into the water. But at least he respawned. He jumps onto the platform and finds merman jumping out,

Immediately using his numpad to recruit each Merman. Dirk took his time, waiting patiently, until reaching six when a Light-blue Belmont got here. It warped back by travelling outside the area. Apppear, Disappear, Appear, Disappear, Appear, Jump FIRE, Disappear. Dirk reacts by having all ducking down. Just as the Belmont appears, the Fireballs are in her first fired by the Mermen.

Mermens jump round, walking around the Armor possessed by Dirk. Dirk decides to give a chase, jumping right down to the stone platform. Mermans followed by jumping. The Belmont saw this coming in, forcing her to run to the right.

"Run Damnit! RUN!" Sci-Twi muttered at the slow movement of Sonia Belmont sprite, "Alicorn Me! We've got a Problem! It's the Dungeon Puppeteer!"

"What?! What's it doing here?" surprised Princess Twilight, "Fall back! We'll take them on as a Team."

"Okay!"

Dirk begins a chase at last. Dirk and his mermen comrades go right to more stone platforms. Jumping up to the top, over the swampy red water. Three mermen took the stairs while Dirk and other three jumps down. The chase went through the caves. He finds flying Eyeballs and recruits along. At least six flying in a circling formation above. Dirk reaches the area where Light-Blue Belmont destroyed the holy water blocks, and now taking with her Sacred Flame. Curse this curse forcing Sci-Twilight to wait through the Text Dialogue. She move back and whipped down the eyeballs with her Chain Whip.

Dirk reaches the duo team of two belmonts. Then fire fight begins. Mermens shooting fireballs as Twilight and Sci-Twi shoot their daggers. But one dagger per screen by each player is not enough. Three by three fireballs fly through, forcing the two Belmonts to pull back even more when hit by those. They reach the warppoint to Town of Alijiba, But as they jump to the semi-high platform, the Mermen led by Armor appears and still shoot fireballs. They enter door to hope they won't come in. But unfortunately the Mermens entered and trapped them two, shooting fireballs while Armored charges forward. Dirk in the armor turns left and right to slap them with his wing-like spear, Both forced to use the Spawn Tickets.

The Dialogue box pops up, and slowy types in '1P is KOed by merman', '2P is KOed by merman', then '6 Spawn Tickets remain.'. Dirk exits the book-location room, exiting the Town and makes his way to the left, moving all the way left and lefter before reaching the bridge where Mermens pop out. He took time reinforcing his merman army, fingers typing on the numpad keys, getting them to join him, ignoring the skeletons and werewolves since he rather have range.

Dirk reaches the town of Jova, now with his army of Mermen. Using the Command Numpad, Dirk splits the group into half. Seven on top and Six on bottom. Twilight and Sci-Twi was here and started to fight back some more, using throwing daggers instead of chain whip. Dirk's army quanity is slowly reduced. Two on top are dead. Second group first story as well. The Eyeballs traverses along the stone platform of the second story, but Twilight was able to master the stairs, whipping the Eyeballs along and killing them.

But that was a diverting means, and those Meren got closer. Twilight goes downstairs to meet up with Sci-Twi. "Let's go. We'll have to perform a hit-and-run strategy."

"But that way leads to the swampy water we must go through!" Sci-Twi said, but ignored by Princess Twilight herself. "I'm gonna lose those hit points."

Red flashes on the belmont sprites, walking through and whipping them. They reach the boat person after exiting the forest area.

"Equip the heart of dracula." Twilight ordered, "We'll lose them through the shortcut." and the plan worked. Once Dirk arrived at the Ferry Area, both belmonts are not found.

"Dracula's Heart." Dirk said, "That explains it. I'll have to take the long way." Once Armor and Mermen enters the bridge, it slowly starts moving. Merman jumps up, each out and on the boat to be recruited immediately. They reach the Town of Alba afterwards, and Dirk now has 16 mermen.

Dirk checked each town to find the Ps, but no avail. He checked every buildings of Alba, then traverse through the dead trees area. Just as Dirk reached the Town of Ondol, Text Dialogue pops up. 'MPs have the Golden Knife.'

Dirk gets to the ferry but with all that time spent on moving there, another text dialogue. 'MPs have Dracula's Eyeball.' and it shows the picture. "Ewwww!" Dirk commented. "But wait, I may have a chance to ambush them when they appear." Dirk sat patiently with his Mermens walking around. He uses the command numpad and positions them to aim their fireballs to the right.

"So no short cut. I was wrong." said Twilight,

"But we got the Eyeballs. So where to next?" said Sci-Twi as Dirk orders them to shoot fireballs at them. The Belmont sprites saw them.

"We Leave here. Move-Move-MOVE!" Both Belmonts run to the right, but only Sci-Twi got knocked front by one of the fireballs, knocking her to another area. With that done, Dirk gives a chase, making their way to the forest, through the Entrace of the Berkeley Mansion and through more of the forest, where skeletons wander around. After all the travelling, back to the Town of Aljiba.

"The laurel will protect you from the poison marsh." Twilight said, "We have that. We'll be safe when travelling through there."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"I know that person who gave me that tip." Dirk said, "Upstairs!" Dirk positions on each quarter-storied platforms. They then jump and shoot fireballs and both Belmonts saw that.

"WHAT THE HAY?!" shouted Twilight,

"I'm outside!" Sci-Twi said, "To the right. Hurry!"

"It is Saturday morning." Dirk started singing the lyrics as he chased after the two Belmonts with quanity of mermens that shoot fireballs. "There's no school today!"

"Oh wait! The Dracula's Ribs." Twilight said,

"It's at Castle 1, we'll have to try and lose them first." Sci-Twi said,

"That's right." Twilight said, "Oh! This way to Laruba Mansion."

Both belmonts enter the place and find skeletons. Dirk happens to passed through however. "Hmm... Nowhere to be found." Dirk traces back, "Devils can shoot two-directional fireballs too. I should get those." Dirk took some time travelling to town of Aljiba, to the forest then downstairs through the cave, equipping the Blue Crystal he has and going downstairs. Now entering the Rover Mansion, he does the respawning method that makes Devils reappear. It took him time to recruit those Devils until a text dialogue appears. 'M.P.s now have Magic Cross'.

"Shame it can't be used as a Weapon." Dirk sighed, "Why did Konami do that, I don't know."

Dirk exits the Castle, and heads to where both Belmonts are. After going through the Town of Aljiba yet again, he comes to the area with the poison marsh where you need the Laurel. He can hear the water splash and that means they're here. Dirk launches the command to shoot fireballs. Twilight and Sci-Twi got there first before it happened.

"DEVILS?! OUT OF THE MANSION?" Twilight shouted at what she witnessed, just while getting damaged trying to travel through the poison marsh, and the Laurel won't protect someone from getting fireballed in the face, "That Puppeteer's starting to PISS ME OFF!"

'1P/2P got KOed by Merman/Devil' is the text dialogue box, each for Twilight and Sci-Twi. '4 Spawn Tickets remain.'

After returning back to the Town of Alijba. Dirk noticed the blinking color outside his game in his Windows Desktop screen. A Starcraft 2 Symbol. "About time!" Dirk goes to the menu and select 'Exit Session', leaving the Session, and closing down his Dungeon Puppeteer session. He clicks on the Starcraft 2 to expand to borderless. Click, Accept, and the orange dragon student's on speakers.

"What happened?" Dirk said, "You suddenly cut off."

"Sorry. My mother forced me to clean up my room." Smolder huffed, "I don't even get the point. The stuff I own isn't trash. They're just parts for my drawing."

Dirk allows Smolder the party leader to prepare a 2v2. It's Smoldirk, leading the Terran-Zerg duo against the protoss duo. Short Intermission time from Dirk's Dungeon Puppeteering Session.

Drones and SCVs got to work. They started building up stuff. But Smolder noticed on the minimap, an SCV's running to the base.

"Uh? What are you doing?" Smolder asked,

"Setting up a Cheesy Tactic." Dirk answered,

"I know those players, they're gonna scout everywhere." Smolder said, "Pull them back. They will know."

Dirk however ignored, already building a Barrack, while another at his base. Smolder's Drones met and engage in combat with the pesky Protoss Probes, who can sneak up and build Photon Cannons at your base. After minutes, Dirk's one barrack is ready and sends it flying to the empty expo of the enemy. Dirk started training Marines, and soon another flying Terran Barracks comes in.

"Wait. They can fly? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Smolder shouted, "So that's how Sandbar beat me! That son of a-"

At least twenty-four marines are ready. Dirk finds one Void ray patrolling, and immediately Rifling it down. They go up the ramp and shoot down any probes heading for the Expo, and then went to take out the pylons before another Void Ray can be built out of the Stargate. Two each marines joining the group, slight reinforcements adding his quanity two by two. He sees the army of Roaches and Zerglings coming.

"Smolder, keep them back." Dirk ordered, "Let me clear the barricade." Dirk show his merciless side to his opponents, clearing all the Barricade. "Okay! GO GO GO!" Zealots come to the rescue, at least twelve, but the Zerglings with their speed up grade surrounded them, giving Dirk's marines the chance to pellet the Protoss Soldiers. They all perish. And they started laying waste to the Protoss Bases. The chat text appears on his screen.

'Garble: You've only won because your friend Cheesed.'

Smolder is the next to type though, 'Smolder: You wouldn't be a sore loser if you had scouted.' and then 'Smolder: L2P, Garb.'.

'**Garble **has left the game.' comes before **'Lemon Zest** has left the game.' and the victory screen shines and chimes on the Smoldirk team, earning a glorious victory.

"Got time before lunch. Let's continue."

Little to what Dirk know, he may be involved with the Friendship Mission Twilight's sent to.


	6. Dirk's Brother (Round 2)

A grayish brick wall appears with an emblem behind the red fancy text. An Orange bold circle with yellow inside, and a light-blue triangle with light-blue circle with white inside. The text spells out 'Xanadu', top red gradient to bottom black. The 8-bit gong chimes for each person. Blue Armored person with white beard, wielding an Axe. Another is a green-haired lady with a wand, and in red robes. Another is an old man in green wizardly robes, next appearing is a yellowed haired person in leather armor, wielding a dagger, and last appearing while chiming the ding sound is a yellow haird man with chest armor and a manly skirt, wielding sword and shield, and the shield is a cross with red on four quarter sides.

The game begins with three warriors. Red, Blue, Pink. The dialogue bubble appears on top of Red, and it speaks in voice. "Hello all, welcome to another MCOP session. This time we're playing Xanadu, a Japanese DragonSlayer Game Series by Falcom. Luckily I know japanese now thanks to Kyofu. That was one month ago."

"So why can't we kill whoever we want?" asked Ino the Blue warrior, who is annoyed.

"I told you, Ino." Masa said, "We must target evil monsters. Killing good monsters will give negative impact to your karma, preventing you from leveling further."

"Don't we need to be on guard for the Dungeon Puppeteer though?" Kyofu asked,

"Oh, now that you mention it." Masa said, "Last game on Dragonslayer Legend of Heroes, there was some abnormalities. Looks like this Dungeon Puppeteer has risen. It can infiltrate anyone's MCOP session and possess enemies. And because MCOP also multiplies enemies, it would also mean bad news. It wasn't the first time since Legend of Heroes. In fact it was Super Robot Taisen 3."

"I'm still ticked off that Puppeteer took my favorite super robots I'm suppose to claim and pilot." Ino said, "Ashonen, I got a story to tell you."

"Do so while we play." Masa said, "They want to hear this anyways. But this time, we're not splitting up. We're staying as a group." They then begin moving right from the food/inn building. Masa and Ino goes through the top while Kofyu the bottom. "Though, I wonder why the Download box popped up suddenly."

"Could it be the work of Dungeon Puppeteer?" Ino said, "Because it can always match with the version we have. It knows what updates we have."

"At least it doesn't corrupt a single file." Kofyu said, "But we still gotta be on guard for him.

**Ohh speak of the Devil Kofyu spoked of, **because Dirk arrived. This time in a Different Sprite. He appeared at exit door And just started hearing the conversation.

"Yep. It's my bro again." Dirk said, and then looks at his sprite. "Briefing time of my update for DP10. Player Sprites. Not only I have to use the Sprite, but I must set up the controls, and make sure the Possessing is mapped. Command Numpad is always fixed so I can't use that for mapping." He does a little test run. Running and jumping. "So now, my Power Skin. It can run and jump. I can also tap so I don't go too fast. Holding jump button makes me jump higher. Improvement from my last skin, the Boo, which flies okay but is very below average of speed."

"Right!" Dirk stops playing around after minutes, "Time to have some serious fun." He starts by climbing upstairs and goes right, down the ladder, right down, jumping to the right, down the ladder, while observing the typical world, a Cave. Has blue brick floors, red pillars, and the background is cavernous red. "How will those people even survive there? It's where monsters dwell. Dirk managed to reach his first monster. Ten Lizardmen. One of them is red. "So this is the hack they used. Randomizer plus Monster Colored Variation."

"I do like to mention." heard Masa, "We're using the combined hack of Randomizer and M.C.V. Monster Color Variation, which add different effects."

"And this one's fire." Dirk watched as the Red Lizardman shoots fire from its mouth. "It's mine." Dirk walks up and navigates around the wandering Lizardman. He finally reached the Red. Then immediately using the Command pad to take control of the Lizardmen. Now he has an army. He exits the battlefield and starts wandering around, up and down the ladders, finding a specific monster to recruit.

"Whoa. Are those Wyverns?!" Dirk shouted in surprise, which he spot one. He runs into those and finds six. "Six and Dark Red. It says armored. I'm on a lucky streak already." Dirk punch dances his fist into the air, and then immediately uses his command numpad to recruit. With Six, he exits and wanders around. And he hears the story of his first encounter with his brother and his group. "And Masa here won't keep me out by lethal force this time."

He sees the Ticket shaped item with a number counter on top of the gear boxes which should be here. Instead it shows monster Icons. "18 Tickets. Shouldn't take long." Dirk starts wandering around the stage 1 cave world.

"And—SHIT! It failed to jump as I told it to. Baka!" Ino said, "NANI?!" Ino's blue warrior sprite has just dropped down where Dirk is. Encounter chime "DOUBLE NANI?! Lizardmen and Wyverns!" Dirk hesitates for nothing, surrounding and draining its HP down to Zero. This forces Ino to use a Spawn Ticket. '17 Tickets Remain.' "Masa! Kofyu! I spotted the Dungeon Keeper! Looks like it's controlling the Red Lizardman, and Blood Wyverns."

"Blood Wyverns?" Masa shouted in shock, "They have armor, Kofyu. We better take caution!"

"And the Red Lizardman." Kofyu added, "They hurt like Jigoku."

"Of course they do. They can shoot Fireballs." Masa nodded,

Using the headphones, he can verdict where the sound comes from. That includes speaking voices. He goes up and right, navigating with ladders to try and reach the party. But along the way he finds wyverns. "Dark Red. So they call them blood wyverns." Eight more appears.

"Over here, Masa!" it was Ino, and Dirk climbs up the ladder to find three in line. "And just in time."

"Lets get him!" Masa commanded. The game screen splashes to the battle field. Spells casted as they shoot magic bolts. It reduced Dirk's quanity of army by one nickel. But it is not enough as they surround. Their HP drains away, by ten percent per seconds. Dirk pulled his lizardmen back for the Wyverns to take over. Now it's twenty percent per seconds. They all bit the dust by the Blood Wyverns. '14 Tickets Remain.'

"Damn you Dirk!" Masa shouted out loud, "If only you haven't gotten involved." he turned his attention to his comrades, "Okay, let's focus on those that aren't in quanity."

"Good news. I spotted some Bats and Bee Giants yesterday. They're 500 Hit Points." Ino said,

"Okay, lead the way." Masa said, "And let's hope he doesn't follow."

"Don't jinx it!" Ino warned him, "It happened to us last time."

Dirk resumes to gathering monsters. More Wyverns and Lizardmen.

"Whoa! Cockatrices!"

"The MCOP should let us share Experience. Let use those benefits!"

Dirk scouts around, finding buildings which has signs. Food, Weps, Inn, Tem, etc. "Weps are useless, because Monsters I command are stronger. But I should get some Spells. They can help." He reaches the Building with six doors after minutes, only to find three warriors. "AH HA!"

The warriors go left and try to escape, but Kofyu is the victim being vaccumed into a battlefield. "Forget about me! GO!" They got away, but what a cruel fate Kofyu had to go through. Surrounded by Blood Wyverns who pummels her Hit Points down to zero.

"That baka-hole! He couldn't stay away from us." Kofyu crossed her arms and pouts as she had to spend her valuable Spawn Ticket. '13 Tickets Remain'.

"He couldn't listen to my brothery words." Masa pointed out, "I'll have to plan a trip to take care of him if this keeps up."

"I agree with you, man." Ino said, and Masa too.

Resuming with the game, Dirk works on reinforcing his army, and this time he finds pure red lizardmen group. He wastes no time recruiting them, before wandering around. And just now, entering the battlefield where knights appear.

"Wait... Why would I—Oh Right!" Dirk snapped his fingers, "Good Monsters vs Bad Monsters. The White-armored Knights wielding swords and shields. That's the example." But it won't matter for him, since they have only 1000 HP and pitiful attack against his army. Wyvern surround to soak up damages, while Red Lizardmen shoots fireballs. Only one percent of his army lost the Battle Value since, but it's worth trying to survive.

Dirk resumes his search, before finding the Group. This time protected by the Armored Knights. Dirk wastes no time, depatching them in a 2x2 Dimensioned Battlefield. Then he enters their battlefield, finding Drakes. He uses the Command Numpad to take control and ask to pull back. It works.

"He's here!" The Blood Wyverns surround. They are trapped, but not for long. Dirk can see the Blood Wyvern's HP draining but theirs at 2.5% per seconds. Dirk does his best, with Red Lizards with him while Greens at Front. Red Lizardmens shooting fireballs to do more damage, but it only took less than 2.5% damage.

"Of course. Must be the Training." Dirk said, before resuming to using the Healing Spell, restoring the Copper Drakes' Hit Points to the max amount. "I wonder where's the MP counter, or can I cast infinitely." After their HP is filled up. "Wait, buff spells?" Dirk browses as the enemy tangles with the surrounding Blood Wyverns. "Guard. Let's hope it works." Dirk positions his Copper Drake Comrades and casts. The Blood Wyverns are dead, and couple of attacks took out two lizardmen easilly. But with the **Guard** spell casted, it now lasts nine hits. Now the Copper Drakes blocks, moving and strafing. Attacks now do 1% of damage. 10% of Party's HP subtracted per ticking attack.

'10 Tickets Remaining.' appears in the Text Box.

"Okay yeah. After this game, I think it's time to plan a Trip." Masa said,

"I'm with you." Ino said,

"Me too." Kofyu joins too, "It's time we teach that brat the super hard way."

"Sorry, viewers. Looks like we'll have to switch games. Stay tuned, we'll be right back." Masa said to the viewers before Dirk's game screen froze, but not with one of the sprites blinking. Then the 'Session has ended' appears. One exit and he finds the same session name, but a different game.

"It's all in Kanji Japaneses. I unfortunately don't understand that." Dirk sighed,

"DIRK! SUPPER!"

Dirk raises his head up with thumbs up, "Excellent! I wanna taste that new Ravioli Goulash." he gets up and walks out of his bedroom with his cup, door left opened.

**(The Arc to where they appear is soon. Masa and his group won't appear again until the Last Arc however, and the Last Arc is where the Main Player will confess to the group the secrets.)**


	7. Cutie Mark Crusaders

Days have passed... During one of the School Periods, Dirk is in class with others watching a video about the dangers of the Internet. Three 'W's pop up with a sound of typing, before 'World Wide Web' appears on the bottom. Dirk already knows what someone like Dirk can do. Shop, Book a Trip, Watch Movies, Save Pictures, or do research. Dirk however knows that they can download and play games and chat with other people. He usually and only chats with other people he knows, classmates be the example.

"Question, Ocellus." it was Sandbar whispering, "Why do people quit like a wussy in Megaman Games after taking one hit."

"What do you mean?" Smolder joins in, "They have a healthbar. They won't die if they take a single hit."

"They still quit anyways after taking one hit." Sandbar said, "I saw them in their MCOP session."

"I think I know why." Ocellus said, "They're doing a no-damage challenge. And they are serious about it."

"No-Damage? That sounds like a stupid Challenge." said Smolder,

"SHHH!" Sandbar covered her mouth, "Don't say that. I know a classmate here, he'll start wording against you harsh lessons."

"Oh please." Smolder pulls Sandbar's mouth down, "What're they gonna do? They can't threaten me."

"No-Damage...Now that you mention it..." Dirk said, "I just noticed, there are players I know that took the challenge restarted over and over until they rage quit."

"Do you know who?" and Ocellus's question sends Dirk into a Flashback.

_**He remembers... Megaman 1 **where Dirk is planning a defense. Dirk knows in some action games like this, Dirk must skip to another level or more to plan more things._

"_Elecman is easy enough to prepare."_ _Dirk does so. Immediately possessing Elecman from his big boss dungeon room, he then goes through the boss gate, dropping down without using a ladder. He starts climbing down the towers before reaching the first top tower. Dirk climbs up and begins recruiting whatever robot monsters he needs, before climbing down. He has plenty of Watchers, bots who pop their eyes out and shoot twin electric eye beams. Now moving up and down, They always go off screen before appearing in sight._

_One shock and the Session is over. Dirk finds himself kicked out when the MCOP session shut down._

_Mega Man 2, Dirk as Metalman going ahead, shooting around his metal blades, unknown to him it hits one of the Attackers. MCOP session cancelled._

_Mega Man 3, Shadowman's Controlled Slide to hit one player. MCOP session cancelled._

_Mega Man 4, hit, Session quit._

_Mega Man 5, hit, Session quit._

_Mega Man 6, hit, Session quit._

_Mega Man 4, hit, Session quit._

_Mega Man 2, hit, one throws his controller, console, and then destorying everything before pummeling on any living thing. Dirk actually felt sorry about what's happening._

"_Maybe I should leave them alone." Dirk said, "For now..."_

**Dirk's flashback session ends, **"Probably some casual players thinking they're pro enough for that challenge."

"Are you serious?" said Smolder,

"I'm not dunging around." Dirk said, "They have no idea how to get pass properly without sucking. I watched one of the streams, and it ended after one minute of gameplay. Dirk then payed attention to the video. "Erg, Viruses. I'm glad I have Malwarebytes."

"I can see you had a bad history."

"I do, my former family was trying to fight off against all viruses and malwares." Dirk briefed his short story, "But they got help, and managed to keep their computer clean."

**After that period and so on,** The class rises from their seats. Bus Ride to home, the Curfew, and Dirk returns to his fun 'Dungeon Puppeteer 10'.

**BUT FIRST!**

The Airplane just landed. The Stair-Schutes wheels to the Plane Door, and people steps out in line formation. Of the 8th to 10th, Masa, Ino, and Kofyu. They're in their Japanese School Student outfits, All White and Red Inlines. Kofyu's skirt is red however. They've exit the Airport and are now on the street.

"This Airport looks different than the Japanese." Kofyu said,

"But the plane." Ino said, "It went faster. Normally it takes days."

"It belongs to my father." Kofyu said, "Being the emperor doesn't mean not owning an Airport Company. His Private Planes are much faster."

"Well now we're here. Let's find a Hotel and make plans for finding him." Masa said, as he uses his Smartphone, "Let's see what Google has to-"

"HI!" A pink-puffed girl comes up to the face, getting Masa to backstep, and she started gibber-gabber questioning for introductions until Ino pushes her way. "AUGH! HEY!"

"Do not Approach us." Ino said with voice of authority, "And not another Peep."

"HEY YOU THREE!" There's a Rainbow-maned Girl walking up, picking the pushed girl up, "You pushed her! That isn't nice."

"Then she should've learn to stay away." Masa said, "Now, we'll be on our way. Do not follow us. Do not even try to aid us. This is our Business alone." And with that final sentence, they walk away through the street.

"Pinkie?"

"I'm okay." Pinkie said, "But rude much!" she gives a glare at them, "I think a Party should make them smile and not be grumpy."

"Let's not worry about that. Aren't we suppose to meet your former parents?"

With their backpack, Masa and his companions walk down the street, and Masa already had their thoughts on one thing. _I'm coming for you, Dirk. This time, I will use lethal means._

**And now back to Dirk.** Dirk is inside a familiar game in his next Dungeon Puppeteer 10 session.

"Oh yes. Megaman X6."

Now in Commander Yammark's Stage. That Dragonfly Maverick Reploid living in Ancient Grassy states, but in night time. Reploids if Dirk can remember are New Generation Robots built to think and feel. Dirk can see the temple stages. They must be in other stages so that gives Dirk plenty of time to gather an army. He snatched a Maverick Mantis along the way for possession. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Six additional Mantises scouted along. The Mantises now follow him under the use of his Command Numpad. He finds those nightmare bots, those that can infect innocent reploids. He's able to get them to possess the Moth-like Robots. Then using the Command Pad to bring them with him.

"Let's go Girls!" said the one sister of Applejack, Applebloom. Dirk makes his way to the first cavernous area, wall jumping up as his minions follows.

_Time to make the best of it until Camp Everfree._ Dirk positioned his army at the far right of the first cave zone, where a climbing rope is shown to the right. _This is the week until friday._ Dirk waited until the three heroes appear. Apple as Zero, Sweetie and Scoots as X. Apple goes first for a charging sword attack, only for Dirk's Nightmare Insects to fire crescent blades, too much for Apple to deflect those and she took such hits. Scoots and Sweets behind and shooting their yellow peas, but not enough to strike through. Killer Moth bots flies in from above, sparking light blue dusts. One touch causes them to turn to Frozen Ice.

"I'm Frozen!" announced Scootaloo,

"So am I!" said Sweetie Belle,

"I now know why. Dungeon Puppeteer!" Apple Bloom said,

"Mash those buttons, Scoots!"

both Crusader Xs wiggle, ice pieces crack down, before shattering free. But another ice dust freezes them again.

"How'd those Killer Moths get Ice Powers again?" asked Scootaloo, wiggling free only to be frozen again, taking more damage.

"I told you, it's the Dungeon Puppeteer." Apple Bloom said,

"Then how do we deal with the Dungeon Puppeteer?" Sweetie asked,

"You can't kill the Puppeteer." Applebloom said, "It's invisible and invincible. The only way we can do is fight those it possessed."

"Oh that's bs flag! That's gonna be impossible!" Scootaloo said,

"No giving up still!" Sweetie Belle then switched to red. She activated Blaze Heatnix, "We can't let anyone bring us down like that." she started shooting fireballs with her fire sabre. It burns everything, but both Scootaloo and Applebloom fell to the mavericks first. '7 Tickets Remain'. Dirk is now back in his ghostly mario form, before running ahead, reaching for more enemies before they destroy them. Dirk is able to reach the Killer Moth and fly ahead. She finds Killer moths and proceeds to recruiting of them enemies. He enters the Arena and finally recruits Commander Yammark. Dirk uses the exit-enter method to make Commander Yammark respawn. This helps Dirk increase the quanity. This becomes the last exit-enter when he saw the other door open. Dirk switches possession to one of the Commander Yammarks. The crusaders appear and it's time for a Boss Fight.

Crescent Blades and purple dusts fired as the Cutie Mark Hunters did their best dodging and shooting, while Apple Bloom fires each fixed X-Fillies fire their Magma Blades. Dirk gets his Yammar Options to follow from up before freezing position. Yammarks the same as he did. Dirk moves to behind before Sweetie and Scoots wall jumps and fires more Charged Shots. Then Scoots jumps up to do a Nova Strike. Wings extend and fire coats before launching itself like a torpedo. Dirk flies down and has his Yammar Option circle around him, while the two other took damage. Other Yammarks flying at lower section starts shooting from their flying Options, laser bolts shot from the dish of the Sattelite-like Dragonfly option. All three ate dust as they ran out of their HP. '4 Tickets Remain.'

But due to the Checkpoint, they appear again and the battle resumed. Alas, the quanity of his army and hit points carries over. The thee takes two hits from the shot before Dirk hovers up and moves to the right. Dirk maneuvers left and right as the Crusaders tries to get the Possessed Yammark. Other Yammarks group up and follows. Dirk gets the two to the front while the other two follows. Options shield and fire, knocking Scoota-X and Apple-Zero down trying to leap up and charge in. Sweetie-X jumps up and shoots her Magma Blade attack. Dirk moves downwards before going back up, Options now in down wing formation, and their bullets damaged Scoota-X and Sweetie-X. Apple-Zero however jumps up from right wall and blade dashed in midair. Unable to get out of the way, Dirk took amount of damage. The Yammar Options fly right at them in a spread formation. Sweetie-X and Apple-Zero took the final hit. '2 Tickets Remain.'

But That gave Scoota-X the chance to do the Nova Strike. The Possessed Yammark is defeated. Dirk then looked at the Spawn Tickets after suffering defeat. From '2' to '5'. _So defeating a boss or clearing a stage recovers Spawn Tickets. Good to know._ _But why go hard on the crusaders. I wasn't aiming to win against the MCOP players...yet._

Now in the stage that looks like a Museum. Dirk gets to work going to the Boss Arena. _There it is! Ground Scaravich, the Dung Beetle Reploid._ He proceeds to possession, leaving the rock behind and then does the Enter-Exit respawn trick. He got at least four before hearing the conversation.

"Did you hear? Looks like some stranger coming out of the plane pushed down Pinkie." Scootaloo said,

"What? How'd that happened?" asked Applebloom,

"I know Pinkie. He always likes to greet newcomers, especially at the plane." Sweetie Belle said, and Scootaloo gave a quick story,

"Someone oughta slap those Japanese Guys." Applebloom said,

"Did you say Masa, Ino, and Kofyu?!" Sweetie Belle said in shock, "They belong to the Japanese School Club, the Dragonslayer. They have a dislike against Equestria City."

"You know them?" / _Masa? As in Masa Fairway?!_

As he continues to hear the story, Dirk crossed his arms, _What is Masa doing here anyways? Doesn't he have anything better than keeping me from my destiny?_

Dirk waited until the Cutie Mark Hunters appear, and start launching rocks with a Kick, moving out of screen and back in before kicking more. The Crusaders dodge the best they can, jumping over, and mid-air dashing. He continues to provide an obstacle of challenge. Scoota-X and Sweetie-X dodges and shoot Super Charged-Shots. It unfortunately was blocked by the rolling rocks, now metallic.

"Gosh Darn Puppeteer." Apple-Zero said, "We didn't sign up for Hard mode."

"Now you're complaining?"

"I got this!" Sweetie-X, now in her Shadow Armor, charges in and ignoring their words to get back and not approach closer. "Giga Enzukirin!" Two Crescent Moon Rings circle around, dealing massive combo damage to one of the possessed Scaravich. Dirk could not escape, all of them are destroyed. Now the Spawn Ticket raises up to 10.

_The Shadow Armor's special attack. You're worthy of my respect. Thanks for the session._ Dirk then looks at the steam chat.

'Yo, Dirk.' Dirk looks to find Gallus just chatting with him. 'Smolder and the other's gonna start a game of Team Fortress. Wanna Join?' Dirk face grows to a crazy grinning teeh, and types, 'YEP! I'll bring my Wrench and Toolbox.' Dirk exits his DP10 session to let the Crusaders continue on.

Immediately starting up Team Fortress 2, before reaching the menu. He shift-tabs and asks for an invite.

'Hold on.' typed Gallus, 'Smolder's the host, you know.'

After some patience, Dirk is finally inside the 2Fort map. And other students. Immediately Dirk goes inside to the Flag Room. He gets to work without any hesitation, erecting a dispenser for healing, before a Sentry. He replenishes his metal so he can upgrade his stuff, all to level 3.

"Did he joined?" asked Gallus,

"He did." answered Smolder, "But where is he?"

They got their answer when Dirk finds an unexpected dualie of two Silverstream Scouts, but shooting with shotgun reveals two pesky Red Spies. Snips and Snail's disguise were torn away, and they fell flat to the ground.

"Ah don't think so, Snips and Snails." Dirk said with an attempted texan accent, "I got my spy check on you."

Dirk repairs both of his stuff, which was harmed by the Sapping Device.

"Changeling will heal Heavy Yak." demanded Yona,

"Where are you?" asked Ocellus,

"At the Red Sewers." answered Gallus, "Over here. We'll bulldoze from here."

'Do you two idiots even learn?' typed in Smolder, and Dirk may assume it was Snips an Snails she is talking to, 'Don't disguise as a Scout.'

But the only response she has is 'NO!' Dirk sighed and facepalmed.

"Hey, Dirk. Can you build at the Red Sewers?" ordered Gallus,

"Okay." said Dirk, "But I need an escort." Dirk uses the button to savage the dispenser for spare metal. Then packing up his Level 3 Sentry. He moves to the upstairs and finds the Scout Silverstream.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Silverstream said,

"Okay. Let's go." Dirk moves through the Sewers. Dirk spotted two blues who are Soldiers, but Silver aimed her Scattergun and blasted Snips and Snails. Dirk drops the Sentry at the side of the wall where Reds go through to the BLU's sewers. And Just in time when a Red Heavy comes in. Yona and Gallus blasting the Red Heavy with Rockets and Chainguns, plus with Dirk's Level 3 Sentry. One ate the dust.

'COWARD!' shouted the Red Heavy player, Dirk can hear the laughters.

"Okay boys and girls." Dirk said, "I've also set up a teleporter at the outside Spawn Room. Use it to warp to here." he moves inches away from his Dispenser and sets up the Teleporter Exit.

"Let's roll!" rallied Gallus, and they go in. Gallus and Yona in the front lines while Ocellus and Silverstream got their backs. Red Soldiers and Demomen wrecked by the combinaion of bullets and rockets. Silverstream runs up and speeds to the Red Flag room. Dirk meanwhile keeps on hitting his Sentry with his Wrench as it's getting shot by Red Scout's pistol, trying to strafe. Dirk then armed himself with a shotgun and fires his first shells. Too late for the Red Scout to come in. Dirk jumps over the sentry and on top of the Dispenser that's at the corner, upgraded to level 2. A Red Spy appearing out of teleportation as Dirk turned and see them. He pulls out the joystick and lasers, before bullets and missiles fly.

'[BEEP]ing Wrangler!' typed in by Snips, who looks angered that Dirk has that item.

He then sees a Red Pyro that is Smolder, and gives a swing of his Southern Hospitality.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Not a spy, and Smolder's voice shows unamusement.

"Sorry, miss. You know how serious I am with Spy Checking." Dirk answered, but then sees another Pyro. One swing and it bleeds. "Southern Hospitality. If it bleeds, it's a spy."

"Oooo. Nice." Dirk watched Smolder burn down that spy.

"**VICTORY!"** A sweet voice of glorious victory. Silverstream has just captured the flag one more time.

"Let's go to Dustbowl." Gallus said, "We've haven't been in this map for awhile." Dirk nodded in agreement, brushing his hands and cracking his knuckles.

"Yes lets." Dirk said, "I'm ready to play more as an Engie."

**(Here's the new Arc where the Japanese Three appears. This will serve as the Disc 1 Finale.)**


	8. Villain Quinto

Here we have Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy, and their squad leader Grogar, in a nice game of Doom 2. They are known as the Villain Quintoes. That's what it sounds like, but behind the first level entry point, there is no chainsaw but pipebombs. Everyone grabs those and just before entering the staircase, a wandering grayish Doomguy appears.

"Ehh? What's it doing here?"

"Identify yourself, buster." Cozy demanded, "Or we'll rough you up."

"Yeah. This is Private VQ Business." Tirek added,

"No words, let's clip him down." Grogar ordered, but before it can happen, The rifle of the Grayish DG is aimed, and instead of a bullet it fires a sound. A sound of a song with the looping lyrics, _"Never gonna give you up!"_ which actually drains their HP. They all go down.

Angry Words shouted from them, about how'd they get the Boombox that wasn't in those wads. Thing is, it was the Dungeon Puppeteer that did this. "I have my own Wads, players." Dirk proceeds to drain their tickets from 50 down to 0, ending their session. "So much fun now I got the new feature on my DP10 Working. Hmm?!" Dirk quickly looked at the clock. "Time to go to school."

**Dirk is just in time** when the school came. Now in the hallways of Canterlot High. Dirk says his mornings to his friends before Stopping to hear the incident. Dirk sprints to the left and hides, preparing to eavesdrop.

"I will not ask again." said this mature yet rude youngster, "Where is Dirk Fairway?"

"I told you, I don't know anything." that sounded like Snips,

"It's not working." said the mature young lady, "Let's just beat the info out of him."

And then he hear punches, and kicks, after questions denied and after questions denied. Then he hear a weapon unsheathed. Dirk gets an eye peak, finding One of the three wielding a Dagger-like weapon. "Kaiken!" Dirk whispered to himself, not trying to compromise himself, "That's a Japanese Dagger."

"One more chance, or Kyofu will proceed to executing you." the Man said,

"Kyofu?!" Dirk gasped, "That must mean Ino and Masa is with them."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Dirk can recognize the voice. The Vice Principal, Luna. And she's with Celestia, Dirk can see them walking there from the other side.

"Stay out of this." said Masa, "Or we won't be held responsible against you."

"But there will be Consequences if you harm my student." said Celestia,

"Did you hear him? He said Stay out of this!" Ino said,

"No, Stranger. I will call the cops unless you let him go." Celestia said, "and my trusted will do the same."

"And you should know better than brining a knife to a School."

"That will bring too much exposure." Kofyu whispered, dropping Snips who then ran to behind, "Guys, we better go. We'll come back here tomorrow." they nodded, and Dirk behind the hiding spot makes his way to his class period.

"Tomorrow's Camp Everfree!" siad Silverstream who's excited,

"Why do we have to go?" Gallus groaned, "It sounds boooooring. I rather have a hand-held game."

"Don't you pout, Gallus." Smolder said,

"Hey... Dirk." it was Sandbar 'psst'ing to him, "Do you have any plans?"

"Well I have my things already planned." Dirk said, "I plan to visit Timber Spruce if he's here. He's an expert computer game developer and tutor at that."

"Wait. Timber Spruce is expert at those?" Gallus said,

"Yep. He's behind the development of MCOP," Dirk said, "and Co-Developer of the old MMORPG released 10 years ago, known as-"

"Realms of Glory Online! DUUUDE!" said Sandbar, "It lets you create your worlds, lores, sorceries, and other neat stuff. My other classmate owns the 'Wild West of Glory' world."

"Funny thing to mention. I have not played it, but I've heard of it." Dirk said,

"Quiet down!" said the teacher, "You're here to learn math. Not learn video games."

After minutes of the practice test and more whispers, Bell Rings.

"Be sure to turn in your sheets." said the Teacher and Dirk and the rest does so, before heading ot the next class. Little to what Dirk knows, an eavesdropper out the window. It was Masa and his group listening. About the Camp Everfree.

"Camp Everfree?" Ino said, "What is this?"

"Some kind of School Trip I heard." Masa said, "But that would mean."

"The students will be here." finished Kofyu, "This is our chance to find and take care of Dirk when that happens."

"Okay, Here's the plan." Masa huddles them, "This is called, Infiltration."

**The next day,** the Japanese Trio used the instincts of a ninja. They saw the Schoolbus at Canterlot High. They jump between buildings to follow the bus, all through the bridge to the island of trees and forest. This means they have found where the students are going to. Camp Everfree.


End file.
